My other moon
by akira otsutsuki
Summary: sasuke uchiha un joven de 18 años oculta un gran secreto pero para poder liberarse de ello necesita encontrar su amor verdadero uno que lo quiera tal cual es, necesitara establecer un lazo fuerte con la joven sakura haruno quien no solo es su compañera de clases si no que también es su nueva vecina. un gran misterio les espera a esta joven pareja...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy akira otsutsuki y este es mi primer fic tendra lemon pero mas adelante espero que lo disfruten y que no se aburran ya que el comienzo es algo torpe o eso creo xD estaré subiendo la continuación en cuanto termine de editar mi proyecto, esta obra es 100% salida de mi imaginación si les gusta y quieren que continué haganmelo saber con un lindo review 3 por favor!.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto y los uso para pasar un agradable rato de lectura soy 100% fan de la obra original naruto y soy sasusaku desde sus inicios :3, sin mas los dejo disfrutar...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi otra luna**

Cada vez que te veo, incluso si es en una fotografía o si es desde lejos, cada vez que veo esos ojos. Ojos que son como la luna a los lobos, hipnotizan, y me hacen perderme en esa hermosura.

Que no logro comprender, me atrapa esa belleza que es gratificante para mí.

Tu que eres como una niña dulce e inocente pero a la vez una mujer majestual, brillante, divertida.

Ahogado en esos recuerdos tuyos, mismos que se reflejan cada vez que te veo, en esas noches, la cual alzo la mirada y contemplo tu belleza en esa Luna eterna.

Esperanza es la que no pierdo, sueños que calman las noches.  
Pensando en ti, es como construyo un refugio en el cual yo mismo me protejo.

Motivado por volverte a ver y expresar con versos mi sentir,  
tener la oportunidad de enamorarte con la sinceridad de mi corazón. Hacerte feliz bajo un techo celestial de constelaciones  
y regalarte la hermosura de la verdad.

Protegiéndote desde mi lugar, admirando lo feliz de tus días,  
teniendo ese vals con la vida y enamorando con esa sonrisa de Princesa, Princesa de Dios...

 **-Pensamientos de un lobo-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- sueños-**

-Tengo una buena vida y no me quejo de nada en absoluto, el amor de mis padres fue muy hermoso pero desde que papa murió mi madre no lo menciona salvo en ocasiones especiales, ella se ha encargado de mis estudios y de todos los gastos de la casa, mi madre mebuki es maestra en una de las mejores universidades de tokyo por lo mismo no tenemos problemas económicos, pero solo la veo los fines de semana ya que la universidad queda a 4 horas de nuestra céntrica casa y ella se queda en el departamento especial para maestros que ofrece la universidad, pero no me siento sola porque los pocos días que convivo con ella son de lo mejor.

-Sakura cariño vas a llegar tarde y me retrasare- escuchaba la voz de mi madre desde la puerta- Alcance el aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche para observar la hora, ya pasaban de las 6:30 am debí haberme quedado dormida por más tiempo y lo último que recuerdo antes de abrir los ojos fue una luna, una que era muy grande y hermosa seguramente se trataba de una luna llena. Sin darle más importancia me levante de la cama para tomar una ducha y vestirme lo más rápido posible o no llegaría al instituto a tiempo.

Baje a desayunar con mi madre ya que por nada del mundo me perdería sus deliciosas tostadas con mantequilla y jalea además de que tenía demasiada hambre por supuesto.

– ¿Te has dormido hasta tarde de nuevo por platicar con ino no es así?-

-Claro que no esta vez me he quedado dormida sin darme cuenta

\- ¿A si?, y como explicas el hecho de levantarte tarde

\- La verdad no sé qué ha pasado ni siquiera escuche el despertador lo único que recuerdo fue que caí en un profundo sueño- y por esta vez no le mentí a mi madre no es que me haya quedado despierta hasta las 2 am por platicar con ino de chismes importantes como ella lo llama esta vez me dormí sin darme cuenta y lo raro es que solo recuerdo a esa enorme luna la cual parecía cubrir todo el cielo con la espesa luz que emanaba en esa noche oscura.

-Sera mejor darnos prisa o ambas estaremos en problemas-.

Todos los lunes mi madre me lleva al instituto así que convivo con ella en un pequeño lapso de tiempo y en el transcurso siempre hablamos sobre cualquier cosa, pero esta vez el trayecto fue en silencio por alguna extraña razón seguía pensando en la luna y el porqué de mi sueño quería saber más sobre ello.

–Hemos llegado- dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura cariño te encuentras bien te noto un poco extraña y distraida

-Si mama no te preocupes es solo que aún tengo un poco de sueño

-Cuídate mucho te quiero hija. –Yo también te quiero mama- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo ya que no la volvería a ver hasta el fin de semana.

Empezaba la semana así que supuse que habría nuevos chismes y cosas por el estilo y sé que ino me va a reclamar por no haberle contestado sus mensajes la noche anterior.

-Saku que te ha pasado te mande millones de mensajes y tu ni siquiera respondiste ¿acaso te fuiste de fiesta sola y no me avisaste?- Esa es ino siempre pesando en pasársela bien y en lugares nuevos que visitar cada fin de semana sin mencionar que en su mente también está presente su novio sai.

-No lo que pasa es que me quede dormida y no me di cuenta de tus mensajes cerda pero ahora soy toda oídos dime que eso tan urgente que tengo que saber.

-se trata nada más y nada menos de tu cumpleaños frente y sin duda hay que hacerlo en grande ¿ya tienes algo planeado?

\- la verdad es que no estaba consciente de eso - ehhh! Pero es tu cumpleaños sakura! Dime que si vas a festejarlo.  
-lo siento es que últimamente los exámenes han tenido ocupada mi mente por completo y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que haré.  
\- No te preocupes entonces déjamelo a mí yo me encargare de hacerte una fiesta con todos ya sabes a mí me encanta organizar ese tipo de cosas  
-claro ino puedes encargarte de todo –reí mientras ino brincaba emocionada como si de su propia fiesta se tratara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La fecha de mi cumpleaños al fin había llegado y después de una semana intensa de exámenes que mejor que festejar mi cumpleaños un día sábado y relajarme un poco hoy cumpliría 18 años y no solo lo pasare con mis amigos mi mama estará compartiendo este día con migo.

Di una gran salto de la cama y me dispuse a entrar en la ducha después de todo tenía que estar fresca y lista para el mejor día.  
Salí de la ducha y me dispuse a buscar algún vestido para mi fiesta, mi madre toco la puerta y le dije que pasara  
-hija al fin empiezas a ser un poco más adulta-me dijo sonriendo - compre esto para tu cumpleaños te verás hermosa, tu papa estaría orgulloso de ver la linda jovencita en la que te has convertido, me entrego una bolsa en la cual se encontraba un hermoso vestido negro con un listón blanco alrededor de la cintura y unas zapatillas negras, sin duda mama conoce muy bien mis gusto a pesar de que casi no convive mucho con migo.  
\- waaaah! gracias mama eres la mejor- la abrace y le deposite un beso en su mejilla.  
Después de arreglarme salí de mi habitación para ir a la sala donde me encontré con ino la cual me dijo que me veía muy bien y que el vestido era el adecuado para mí.

Sin duda ino había hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración, en el jardín se encontraba una mesa que improvisaba ser el mini bar y otra alado para las botanas, en las bardas del jardín se encontraban globos de color rosa y otros negros con serpentinas de colores atados a ellos, las bebidas no se veían del todo mal ya que me costó un poco de trabajo convencer a mi madre que nos dejara tomar un poco de alcohol claro sin rebasar los límites.

A las 7 de la noche comenzaron a llegar mis amigos del instituto para empezar a celebrar...  
Me la estaba pasando de maravilla conviviendo y bailando con mis amigos mi madre estaba adentro ya que prefirió darnos nuestro espacio...

-¿Te gustaría bailar preciosa?- escuche detrás de mí la dulce voz de sasori-

\- Claro- dije gustosa mientras ebozaba una sonrisa pues sasori era uno de mis mejores amigos y sé que el tiene sentimientos hacia mí los cuales yo con gusto los aceptaría porque también siento algo más por el que una simple amistad, lo conocí en el jardín de niños y hemos sido amigos desde entonces junto con ino, él es uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto de nuestro instituto no por nada es el capitán del equipo.  
Después de bailar un rato con sasori entre a la cocina para tomar un poco de refresco y escuche a mi madre quien tomaba una sospechosa llamada en la sala, con cautela me acerque y le pregunte si todo iba bien entonces ella se giró y me miro con una cara de felicidad la cual no podría ocultarla fácilmente si por ella fuera estaría brincando y gritando de la emoción

-Oh! Cariño todo está más que bien ahora me iré a dormir así que por favor te encargo todo  
-asentí y después de que ella subió a su recamara me quede pensando un poco en sus palabras las cuales me dejaron con una sensación de que nada estaría bien desde entonces o al menos no para mi pues los cambios no siempre son buenos y mi madre rara vez algo la ponía de ese humor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno se que fue un poco corto pero es mi primer fic espero lo entiendan y la verdad la historia esta muy interesante a mi me gusta a medida que lo leo y me imagino a sasuke como lobo :3 hahaha, besistos y ya saben espero sus reviews dattebanyan~ :)


	2. Chapter 2 Subconsciente

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro kishimoto :)

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo espero que este bien y esta historia le empiece a interesar.

les traigo el segundo capitulo asi que sin mas los dejo disfrutar, recuerden que si les gusto haganmelo saber en un lindo review y sus comentarios seran bien recibidos :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subconsciente

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres?

-Sakura no corras, soy yo…! Soy yo…..! Soy yo!...

-sakura vamos tienes que empezar a empacar tus cosas nos vamos a las 5 así que apúrate- Desperté de golpe después de ese sueño que tuve fue aún más raro después de haber soñado con la luna una semana atrás, esa voz que me llamaba en mi sueño era tan varonil pero a la vez me calo hasta los huesos, nunca antes había soñado algo como eso.

Después de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños número 18 mi madre soltó la noticia de que nos mudaríamos al otro lado de la ciudad para estar más cerca de su trabajo y así poder estar más tiempos juntas, pues la idea de dejarme sola en casa el resto de la semana ya no le estaba agradando mucho que digamos y no es que desconfiara de mi simplemente no quería dejarme más tiempo sola por que se llenaba de preocupaciones y decía que si algo me pasaba nunca se lo personaría.

Y así a mi madre le ofrecieron una casa con todas las comodidades por parte de la universidad donde trabaja para que no tuviera que estar viajando todos los lunes por las mañanas y abandonarme el resto de la semana, fue un gesto muy bueno por parte de la universidad.

Por supuesto cuando me lo dijo no me agrado para nada la idea de irme de aquí, estaría abandonando a todos mis amigos incluyendo a mi mejor a miga ino la cual se echó a llorar en cuanto le comente la noticia de que me tendría que cambiar de escuela, a si también el momento que tanto espere llego sasori al fin se me había declarado pero por supuesto tuve que decirle que no ya que las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan y solo lo vería los días en el que pudiera ir a visitarme así que volvimos a las cosas de amigos.

El resto de la semana me la pase pensando en cómo sería al llegar a mi nueva escuela ya que no es mi fuerte el poder hacer amistades fácilmente y menos si voy a llegar a mitad de curso, seré el nuevo bicho raro y eso no me agrada para nada, la única cosa buena es que mama pasara más tiempo con migo después de todo de eso se trata este cambio de poder salir juntas y disfrutar el rato madre e hija.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo sakura?

-si solo me falta ir por una caja y nos podremos ir- le dije mientras cargaba mi equipaje en el auto.

\- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien cariño, date prisa te esperare dentro del auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de despedirme por completo de mi antigua casa subí al automóvil para ponernos en marcha con mi madre y como no tenía ánimos de hablar saque mi ipod, transatlanticism de death cab for cutie comenzó a sonar mientras recorríamos las calles para salir de nuestro vecindario sin duda la canción adecuada para decir adiós a mis últimos recuerdos, es estúpido ponerme así porque sé que de alguna forma u otra volveré a ver a mis amigos- me dije a mi misma en un intento para no seguir triste pero no será de la misma forma ya nada sería igual y eso lo sabía muy en mis adentros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje fue de cuatro horas y media ya casi estábamos por llegar a nuestra nueva casa.

Nos adentramos a un vecindario algo pintoresco que transmitía una sensación de mágico a tenebroso. –Estoy segura que en cualquier momento Drácula saltara a nuestro auto- le comente a mi madre mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Tranquilízate sakura estas exagerando.

Por supuesto que no estaba exagerando es solo que daba esa sensación de que algo saldría de esos árboles que se encontraban aun lado de la carretera, sin mencionar claro que casi oscurecía.

-Hemos llegado cariño. La casa sin duda era hermosa por fuera y un poco anticuada también, el patio de enfrente era amplio sin duda le cabrían 2 automóviles, al entrar pude sentir ese aroma a viejo pero hogareño. –Sakura la segunda habitación de lado izquierdo será tu nuevo cuarto, y sé que te va a encantar- la voz de mi madre parecía más eufórica de lo normal,

-ok llevare mis cosas arriba para empezar a desempacar.

Después de todo mi madre no mintió mi habitación era mejor de lo que me imagine era muy espaciosa, tenía su propio baño, repisas para libros un escritorio el cual mama se tomó la molestia para comprarlo y traerlo aquí antes de que nos mudáramos y tenía 2 ventanas de buen tamaño una me otorgaba una vista espectacular al jardín de la parte de atrás el cual parecía internarse más allá de los verdes árboles que rodeaban nuestra casa y con eso termine de convencerme de que algo saldría de ahí. La segunda ventana daba vista al resto del vecindario y también a lo que parecía ser una habitación de la casa de alado. –Me pregunto qué clase de vecino será, espero que no sea un psicópata o algo por el estilo- me puse a pensar mientras observaba que las luces de esa parte de la casa se encendían y sin más me aleje de ahí después de todo nadie quisiera ser atrapado espiando a un vecino.

Termine de desempacar y ordenar mis cosas así que me tome mi tiempo para recorrer la casa , el cuarto de mama se encontraba en lo último del pasillo a mano derecha el cual contaba con su propio baño y era igual de grande que el mío, al lado derecho se encontraba otra habitación la cual se convertiría en el estudio privado de mi madre, en la parte de abajo se encontraba una gran sala de estar seguida por un pequeño comedor y después se encontraba la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, la cual también era amplia. Al final de la cocina se encontraba la puerta para salir al enorme y hermoso jardín, me tome mi tiempo para pensar en salir o no, al final decidí que lo dejaría para otro día cuando el sol saliera o si no la oscuridad me arrastraría hasta una dimensión desconocida.

-¿Qué te pareció la casa? ¿Acaso no es de lo mejor?

-Si es muy hermosa y acogedora-mentí tratando de no sonar débil.

-Sakura sé que esto es muy repentino para ti y que no querías dejar a tus amigos pero yo no quería pasar más tiempo sin ti así que pensé que esto sería lo mejor para las dos, ya verás que mañana será mejor.

-Claro mama si esto te hace feliz entonces me esforzaré porque esto funcione.

.

.

.

.

Después de cenar regrese a mi habitación para tomar una ducha e irme a dormir después de todo el corto viaje a nuestra nueva casa me dejo algo agotada.

.

.

Que es esto, Esta demasiado oscuro y hay mucha neblina como para ver algo ¿dónde estoy?

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Sakura ...

-Tu otra vez, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Te he estado esperando, toma mi mano sakura…. Toma mi mano

-¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos vendrán y te llevaran por favor déjame ayudarte sakura

-No sé quién eres por favor déjame verte- grite al borde de la desesperación

-Toma mi mano sakura…. Sakura…..

Desperté mojada de sudor y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, todos los bellos de mi piel se me erizaron como nunca, tome el reloj de mi mesita de noche, eran las tres de la mañana y este sueño fue un poco más intenso.

El poder escuchar aquella voz varonil tan cerca y no poder ver nada más que la oscuridad la cual empapaba todo el escenario en donde yo y aquel chico nos encontrábamos y nos consumía por completo era sumamente terrorífico. Quien era él y que es lo que quería, sin duda no quería volver a tener otro sueño espantoso como el de ahorita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

los sueños de sakura no dan muchas pistas ehhh!? espero que hayan disfrutado si bien los capítulos van algo lento pero créanme que los van a disfrutar :)


	3. chapter 3 tus ojos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto.**

 **Hola de nuevo aqui les dejo el capitulo tres de esta historia, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo :)**

 **a leer! ~**

 **Tus ojos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por una parte de mi ventana haciendo que me despertara antes de que el pequeño reloj de mi mesita de noche sonara, después de todo no pude dormir bien después de aquel sueño raro que tuve, lo curioso es que no recuerdo bien de que iba. Me levante de la cama me dirigí al baño y me tome una ducha, deje que el agua me relajara por unos instantes, Salí y me vestí con el que sería mi nuevo uniforme pues hoy iba a ser mi primer día en el instituto de konoha school.

Baje las escaleras mi madre ya me esperaba en la cocina para desayunar juntas

-Hoy has despertado temprano ¿Estas emocionada por tu primer día?- me pregunto mientras serbia el desayuno.

-Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir y no hay motivo para estar emocionada- le dije con un tono de indiferencia.

-Vamos sakura harás nuevos amiguitos y sé que la escuela te encantara tiene unos bonitos jardines y la educación es sin duda de lo mejor.

Después de esa pequeña charla continuamos desayunando en silencio y no es que sea antisocial ni nada por el estilo es solo que no me gustaría llamar la atención en mi primer día, además jamás me olvidaría de ino y del resto de mis amigos con os que en verdad compartí cosas que no compartiría con estos nuevos extraños y que dudo mucho querer conocerlos a fondo.

Subí de nuevo a mi recamara para lavarme los dientes y tomar mi mochila que se encontraba en mi cama, Salí de la casa junto con mama puesto que ella estaría trabajando a tres cuadras de la nueva escuela. El recorrido fue en silencio y por supuesto aproveche para sacar mi iPod y así escuchar música con mis audífonos, Rumour has it de adele comenzaba a sonar así que me deje llevar por la música.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hemos llegado cariño, pórtate bien y espero que hagas nuevos amigos, te quiero.

-yo también te quiero mama- le deposite un beso en su mejilla y sin más Salí del auto. Bien y aquí estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas de esta escuela, me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada observando los alrededores, tenía un gran estacionamiento y unos jardines de ensueño, también tenía una fuente enorme de un águila con sus alas desplegadas justo antes de entrar al enorme edificio, me dirigí a servicios escolares para dejar mis papeles de transferencia ahí una señora de unos treinta años me atiendo muy amablemente.

-Hola jovencita en que puedo ayudarte- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hoy es mi primer día, fui transferida hace dos días – le contestes tratando de que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa y no dejara ver mi cara de mírame y no me hables.

-Aquí tienes tus horarios y un mapa para que puedas ubicar los salones de tus clases, bienvenida y suerte espero que te lleves bien con tus compañeros sakura.

-Gracias- le dije tratando de mantener mi sonrisa, me di media vuelta y me puse a pensar en que tiene el mundo con el afán de que haga nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

.

Encontrar mi primera clase no fue cosa difícil y gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo no había ningún alma ahí dentro, el salón era amplio tenia aire acondicionado, un pizarrón electrónico y las mesas eran para dos personas, ¡Genial lo que me faltaba tener que compartir mi lugar con un extraño! Me dije mientras caminaba a una mesa de la última fila ala izquierda, por obvias razones no me sentaría adelante en mi primer día preferiría pasar desapercibida incluso me gustaría ser invisible si fuera posible.

Pareciera que el cielo escucho mis suplicas mentales puesto que el profesor entro antes de que la clase empezara así que me dio tiempo de dirigirme hasta su escritorio y notificarle que había sido transferida. Me entrego un par de copias de los temas que estuvieron viendo y me dijo que me asignaría un tutor para que me pusiera al corriente puesto que los exámenes serian dentro de un mes más.

De regreso a mi asiento suspire y me puse a pensar en cómo sería el tutor que el profesor me recomendaría, pfff seguro será un nerd o un sabelotodo presumido, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que me decía que estaba en su lugar, sin duda se me hizo conocida pero no pude recordar de donde, alce la mirada y me topé con unos ojos del color de la noche que me helaron los sentidos incapaz de articular palabra alguna ya que me perdí en ese par de pozos negros que parecían ver más allá de mi alma, lo peor es que aquel joven se percató de mi torpeza y sin más baje la mirada. –No me gusta compartir mi espacio con nadie-me dijo con voz seria y a la ves divertida.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en el- le dije mientras esquivaba su mirada severa, sabía que si lo volvía a mirar a los ojos seria mi fin pues aria todo lo que él me dijera sin protestar.

-supongo que eres nueva y no me conoces del todo así que por esta vez lo dejare pasar- me dijo mientras se dirigía a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Mi corazón latía como loco de la emoción al saber que se sentaría a mi lado, jamás me había sentido de esta forma y ninguna persona me ha hecho sentir este mar de emociones que recorren mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me congela y me deja a su merced y ni hablar del aroma que despide, dulce, fresco y embriagador.

La clase estaba a punto de empezar y el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a entrar al salón, no sin antes posar su mirada en la mesa que compartía con aquel extraño, las mujeres me daban una mirada matadora y llena de recelo mientras que los hombres miraban con una cara de póker y confusión, genial y yo que no quería llamar la atención pero ¿acaso ellos sabían algo que yo? ¿Estaré en peligro por haberle desafiado?

Mientras la clase transcurría aprovechaba unos cortos lapsos de tiempo para mirarlo de reojo sin que él pudiera percatarse, sin duda era muy atractivo parecía medir uno ochenta si no me equivoco. Tenía una piel nívea la cual parecía ser suave al tacto, su cabello era oscuro al igual que sus ojos y caía a los lados de sus mejillas y su perfil era perfecto.

Mientras lo observaba me pareció ver que sonría con autosuficiencia, me sonroje, oh dios acaso se ha percatado que me lo devoro con la mirada, sin más aleje mi vista de ese chico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No pude poner mucha atención después de ver esa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios los cuales incitaban a ser besados con pasión. El resto del día paso sin alguna otra novedad y descubrí que solo compartiría unas clases con ese perfecto chico de ensueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente capitulo se pone un poco mas interesante, si les gusto no se olviden de hacérmelo saber en un hermoso review besos! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto ;)**

.

.

.

.

 **Hola hola buenas madrugadas a todos xD alfin comence y termine el capitulo cuatro de my other moon, lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerlo pero esque no me a alcanzado el tiempo ya que he estado actualizando mi blog, haciendo videos entre otras cosas :I**

 **Espero acomodar bien mis tiempos para que no tarde demasiado en subir los capitulos aparte de que pronto comienzan las clases y no podre desvelarme como ahorita D:**

 **Les dejo mi fb ahi publicare cuando suba los nuevos capitulos del fic akiiraotsuki**

 **tengo una cuenta de wattpad pero aun me lo estoy pensando si subir los fics que vaya haciendo en ese medio :/ cualquier cosa yo avisare, Recuerda que si te gusto el capitulo hazmelo saber en un hermoso review besos u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Tú eres mi tutor?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El señor mínato me dijo que hoy me encontraría con mi tutor en la biblioteca para que empezara a ponerme al corriente con su materia pero al parecer no fue el único profesor que lo pensó ya que los demás también me hablaron del dichoso tutor y de las miles de cosas que tenía que hacer, esto de cambiarse de escuela de un día a otro es algo que sin duda se tendría que pensar más de dos veces. Las clases al fin terminaron pero mi tortura aun continuaba ya que tengo que ir a la biblioteca para encontrarme con el nerd de mi tutor, mientras me dirigía al edificio la sonrisa maravillosa de mi compañero de clase vino a mi memoria ahhh! Porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy.

Entre a la biblioteca y lo primero que encontré fue a mi engreído compañero sentado en la mesa donde encontraría a mi tutor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le pregunte sin importancia

-Te estaba esperando, por cierto llegas tarde- me dijo mientras posaba sus ojos negros en mi lo cual me hizo estremecer

-A que te refieres que yo sepa no te pedí que vinieras

-Tú no pero los profesores si así que date prisa y empecemos esto

-No! ¿Ósea que tu vas a ser mi tutor por una semana?

-Así es y créeme tengo mejores cosas que hacer, en verdad eres una molestia.

-En ese caso te puedes ir no necesito de tu ayuda yo sola podre ponerme al corriente- le dije en tono molesto y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la salida pero algo me tomo por el brazo e impidió que me fuera. –Entonces supongo que estarás preparada para el examen sorpresa dentro de dos días- me dijo tan cerca de mi oído que provoco que se erizaran los bellos de mi espalda y que mi corazón latieran de una manera alocada, dios por qué tiene que afectarme de esta manera. Gire para quedar frente a él y tratando de que no notara el efecto que causo en mi trate de responderle –¿Como sabes que habrá un examen?

-Es por rutina, pero si crees que puedes arreglártelas sola entonces me iré- me dijo mientras soltaba mi brazo.

-Espera- suspire, necesito…. Necesito de tu ayuda- le dije y él se voltio hacia mi dejando ver esa sonrisa que aun no se me quitaba de la cabeza, pero demonios acabo de hacer que su estúpido ego se inflara más de lo normal y que el mío quedara por los suelos, pero si no me ayuda seguro que repruebo.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que no hemos empezado bien- comencé a decir mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa parar hacer los deberes, lamento haber invadido tu espacio en el salón de clases no sabía lo mucho que te molestaría y se que la manera en la que te respondí tampoco fue la adecuada pero aun sigo molesta por haber abandonado mi escuela y mis amigos por esa razón me puse así, continúe diciendo mientras miraba mis manos que estaban en mi regazo, si quería pasar mis materias tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz con mi compañero y ahora con mi tutor.

-Y si no querías mudarte entonces por qué lo hiciste- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues no tenia opción además así pasare más tiempo con mi madre ya que en donde vivimos la universidad donde trabaja le quedaba muy lejos y solo la veía los fines de semana.

\- Y ahora estas en plan rebelde y por esa razón no te interesa llevarte con otras personas, valla sí que eres molesta- me dijo en tono de broma.

-Además no creo que alguien quiera ser mi amigo las demás estudiantes me lanzan miradas de odio y no tengo ni la menor idea del porque, por cierto soy sakura haruno- le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para que la estrechara.

-Sasuke uchiha- cuando sentí su mano con la mía me recorrió una descarga eléctrica que nunca me había pasado con otros muchachos, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿acaso es una señal? Y si es así de que, y no se si fue mi imaginación pero creo que el también se dio cuenta y pudo sentir la electricidad corriendo por nuestros cuerpos, empecé a sentir que mis mejillas ardían y sin mas rompí la conexión que nos unía bajando mi mirada.

-Y con qué empezaremos- dije tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido

-Geometría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasamos horas estudiando el tema y al fin me puse al corriente con una materia pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil pues aun faltaban cinco mas, vi el móvil y ya pasaban de las seis cuarenta el tiempo se nos había ido demasiado rápido pero por suerte le avise a mi madre que estaría estudiando con un tutor que me habían asignado.

-Creo que es todo por hoy- me dijo sasuke mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Gracias, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí mismo?

-Hmp! –Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta- bien hasta mañana, estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí de nuevo la mano de sasuke agarrando mi brazo

-Ya es tarde para que te vayas sola yo te puedo llevar a tu casa- me dijo con tanta seguridad que no sabía si me lo estaba preguntando o me lo estaba ordenando así que solo me limite y asentí, después de todo no me gustaba la idea de caminar sola y a oscuras hacia mi casa.

Su auto era tan limpio y podía sentir ese aroma característico de el que me embriago desde el primer momento en que lo vi, el camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio y la verdad no me incomodo por primera vez en todo el día, se sentía como si pudiera estar en paz alado de sasuke y mis enojos y preocupaciones se esfumaban de inmediato, solo quería estar así oliendo su aroma y sintiendo su presencia junto a mi, pero como dicen todo lo bueno llega a su fin ya que estábamos a unas cuadras de mi casa.

-Dobla a la derecha- le dije en un suspiro.

-Es que acaso me acosas- me pregunto mientras se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa

-¿Disculpa?- le dije mientras posaba mi ojos en el

-Si no eres tan despistada ya lo descubrirás

-Gracias por traerme- respondí mientras salía del auto, que rayos me habrá querido decir con eso y de despistada no tengo nada quien se cree que es pensé mientras entraba a mi casa y para mi sorpresa mama me abordo en la puerta y comenzó a hacerme miles de preguntas sobre quien era ese apuesto muchacho que me había traído a la casa, si era de mi clase, cuantos años tenía, donde vivía y entre otras cosas más.

-mama el va a ser mi tutor y solo compartimos una clase ya que tenemos diferentes horarios- trate de responde con un tono de indiferencia.

-Valla es muy atractivo sakura, mucho más que sasori- me dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Oh mierda sasori no he hablado con el desde que me mude y tampoco con ino ella si me va a matar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de cenar con mama subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto, tome una ducha y después tome mi móvil para llamar a ino ya pasaban de las diez de la noche pero conociéndola seguro está metida en las redes sociales, es una lástima que aun no instalen los servicios de internet para poder hablar con ella sin gastar mi saldo.

Mientras marcaba su número me dirige a la ventana donde tenía un pequeño silloncito y me senté en el, podía ver perfectamente el cielo azul estrellado y algunos árboles que nos rodeaban y también podía ver la ventana de la casa de alado, volviendo a lo que hacía aplaste el botón de marcar..

-Sakura me tenias preocupada no he tenido noticias de ti y tu ni te indignaste a contestar mis llamadas hoy en la mañana

-Lo siento pero tenía clases y me quede hasta tarde estudiando con un tutor que me asignaron- No quería entrar en detalles y contarle lo guapo que era sasuke por que seguro no me dejaría dormir por las miles de preguntas que me haría.

-Pero pudiste hablarme por las redes sociales- me dijo una ino muy enojada

-Lo sé pero aun no vienen a instalar los servicios así que prácticamente estoy incomunicada

-Está bien te perdono, pero cuéntame que tal están tus compañeros ¿Alguno esta guapo? Cuéntame sakura que tal tu primer día.

-No se ino no me fije en mis compañero- mentí ya que si me fije en uno pero no se lo iba a decir- y las clases fueron de lo más aburridas además tengo mucho por hacer ya que me tengo que poner al corriente con todo lo que ya han visto.

-Valla frente si que la vas a tener difícil, oye sasori me ha estado preguntando por ti pero le dije que aun no tenía noticias tuyas ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje?

-Solo dile que estoy bien y que pronto me pondré en contacto con el y que le mando saludos.

-valla o es idea mía o sasori ya no te interesa en lo absoluto

-Estas imaginado cosas ino

-Por supuesto que no te conozco sakura y se que escondes algo, anda ya dime quien es el que te ha hecho olvidarte de sasori.

-De que estás hablando ino no hay nadie es solo que por ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en tener novio o algo.

-Vamos frente es que acaso no me tienes confianza dime quien es el.

-No es nadie ino- dije suspirando, es que acaso es bruja o yo soy muy obvia.

-Sera mejor que empieces a contarme o no te dejare dormir sakura.

-Ya te dije que no es nadi….. Me quede petrificada por unos instantes mientras mis ojos se enfocaron en la ventana de la casa de alado.

Oh por kamisama no puede ser acaso a esto se refería sasuke. En verdad soy una completa despistada, el es mi vecino y valla que vecino esta en con una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando ver su abdomen bien formado y sus brazos musculosos. Por kami me voy a desmayar como puede existir alguien tan perfecto, es que acaso no es suficiente con ser una cara bonita ahora también tiene que ser un modelo sacado de una revista.

Continúe mirando a sasuke uchiha sin un toque de vergüenza, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y digno de admirar su piel nívea se miraba tan suave y contrastaba muy bien con su cabello mojado y despeinado simplemente es hermoso. Tuve que colgarle a ino porque sabía que no iba a poder seguir hablando con ella en este momento, mis ojos se volvieron a dirigir a la ventana de sasuke pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, pues él se había dado cuenta y ahora me estaba observando desde su ventana con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder, por dios me ha descubierto y ahora que haré, como pude cerré mi ventana y me dirigí a mi cama impactada. Genial ahora el pensara que si soy una acosadora pero sobre todo una pervertida que le encanta espiar a los vecinos.

Esto no puede estarme pasando yo y mi estúpida curiosidad ahora que le diré mañana. Oh! Disculpa sasuke no sabía que eras mi vecino y tampoco me di cuenta cuando saliste de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, Jaaaa! Si como no sakura si bien que te diste cuenta hasta le colgaste a ino por seguir mirando. ¿Pero porque me sonrió acaso le pareció gracioso? Hay no! Y si ya no quiere ser mi tutor que voy a hacer. Me puse a pensar en un montón de cosas mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco en proceso :D! tus comentarios seran bien recibidos :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimito .**

 **Hola al fin puedo subir el capitulo 5 ya que no he tenido tiempo e.e y por primera vez aparece karin xD siento que le da el toque de drama haha okno espero les guste ya estoy editando el capitulo 6 en el fb estaré anunciando los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Comentarios y sugerencias serán bienvenidos.**

 **Si te gusto házmelo saber en un hermoso review Besos!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes novia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Molesta vas a llegar tarde si no te despiertas ya!

.

.

.

.

Desperté de golpe ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que había sido la voz de sasuke hablando en mi mente o ¿es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca?. Voltee para mirar mi pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche y en efecto, sea lo que sea que me despertó tenía razón si no me despertaba ahorita no me daría tiempo ni de desayunar.

Con pereza Salí de mi cama y me metí al baño para tomar una ducha, mientras me baña recordé lo que me paso anoche o más bien lo que había hecho ¡Oh por dios que cuerpo!-dije en un susurro, sentí como mis mejillas se fueron tornando de carmín poco a poco mientras las imágenes del cuerpo de sasuke recorrían mi mente en cámara lenta, verlo así siendo tan el, tan perfecto es casi como si fuera un ser de otro mundo una cosa simplemente digna de admirar. Me pregunte que se sentirá el poder tocar esa piel tan nívea y suave a mi parecer con ese abdomen tan marcado y musculoso, para ser un simple chico de preparatoria tiene el cuerpo de un dios. Salí de mis ensoñaciones cuando mama me llamaba para avisarme que el desayuno estaba listo.

Termine de bañarme y me puse el uniforme rápidamente para después peinar mi cabellera rosada. Me aplique mi colonia favorita passion fruts de VS. El desayuno con mama fue más rápido de lo normal ya que al parecer ella por poco se queda dormida y tuvimos que salir corriendo o ella también llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

Por un lado estaba emocionada por llegar a la escuela ya que mi tutor después de todo no había resultado ser un feo nerd sabelotodo, tal vez un poco arrogante y con el ego hasta lo cielos pero era un arrogante demasiado sexy. Pero por otra lado no quería encararlo que le iba a decir respecto a lo de anoche? O disculpa no me di cuenta de que estarías del otro lado de la ventana semi desnudo estaba hablando por teléfono con mi amiga y simplemente te vi al voltear la mirada y después de eso decidí colgarle a mi amiga para seguir mirándote. Hahaha si claro sakura justo ahora suenas como una pervertida acosadora, dios que hare no quiero que piense eso de mi no quiero perderlo. Un momento que acabo de decir ¿no quiero perderlo? ¿Desde cuándo es mío?, -¿sakura cariño te sientes bien tu cara esta algo roja?

-ehh?! Este si mama no te preocupes es solo que muero de calor- respondí con una sonrisa. Maldito sasuke uchiha que rayos me has hecho, estoy segura que ahora no podre verte a los ojos sin que esas imágenes tuyas con solo una toalla alrededor de tu cintura saturen mi mente con pensamientos que nunca he tenido con otros chicos, pero de alguna manera tendré que enfrentarlo después de todo estaré con el toda la tarde y ciertamente saber eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Llegamos a la escuela me despedí de mama con un rápido beso en su mejilla, mi primera clase era con el señor minato y por supuesto con mi atractivo compañero de clase sasuke uchiha. Camino al salón de clase empecé a sentir pasos cada vez más cerca de mí, supuse que sería algún alumno que se dirigía al mismo salón de clases y como aun era algo temprano casi no había alumnos por los alrededores. Comencé a acelerar mi paso y sentí algo de pánico cuando los otros pasos también comenzaron a incrementar, no me dio tiempo de voltear por que de inmediato pude sentir una mano en mi hombro que me dio la vuelta con rapidez haciendo que me pegara la espalda contra la pared.

Escucha niñita me entere por ahí que mi sasuke será tu tutor para ponerte al corriente con las materias, pero solo te diré esto una vez y espero que lo entiendas el es mío así que no pretendas nada con el. Por supuesto que no es como si el se fuera a fijar en una tipa tan simplona como tu pero estoy segura que eres una zorra y serás capas de encimártele, ni siquiera sé cómo es que te dejo sentarte a su lado así que aléjate si no quieres tener problemas con migo entendiste.

Si se trataba nada más y nada menos que de esa tipa de cabellos rojos la cual me vio con cara de odio la primera vez que me senté a lado de sasuke, supuse que ese era su enojo el que me pudiera sentar alado de sasuke y que encima de eso el fuera mi tutor y pasara más tiempo con el de lo normal. No sé porque pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios mientras pensaba en lo mucho que ella debió haberle insistido a sasuke para que sentara con el mientras el la rechazaba.

-¿estás bien? Escuche una voz que se acercaba con rapidez a mi alce la mirada para toparme con unos ojos color perla y una larga cabellera negra que tenia destellos azulados.

-si no te preocupes-respondí acomodándome la mochila en mi hombro

-Vi todo pero no hagas caso a Karin esta ardida porque alguien nuevo logro sentarse alado de sasuke-kun y ella lleva un año pidiéndole ser su compañero pero el siempre la rechazaba. Supongo que el vio algo especial en ti sakura-chan ya que nunca ha permitido tener a un compañero siendo el numero uno de la escuela, por cierto soy hinata y lamento haberme entrometido así tan de repente- me dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-no te preocupes y no pienso hacerle caso a esa loca, pero puedes decirme solo sakura.

Entre al salón de clases y me dirigí a mi lugar el cual no era solo mío sino que también era de sasuke. Me senté y me puse a pensar en las palabras de hinata ¿así que un año eh? Dije mientras la sonrisa venia a mí

-¿qué es eso tan gracioso? yo también quisiera saber si no te importa- la voz de sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos mientas posaba mi mirada en la suya, mientras lo hacía algo me decía que trataba de leer mis pensamientos o algo por el estilo ya que su mirada era fría y concentrada pero decidí no tomarle importancia. Pero por kami aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, después de lo de hace rato no me detuve a pensar en la escusa que le diría.

-¿Y bien?

-No es nada importante, respondí mientras bajaba la mirada es solo que.. no sabía que tu novia fuera muy celosa, me atrevía decir aun sabiendo que Karin no era nada el, pero por alguna razón quería confirmarlo con sus propias palabras.

-Cual novia que yo sepa yo no tengo ninguna

-Karin- dije sin más. Me la tope esta mañana y…

-¿Te hizo daño?- me pregunto de inmediato como si hubiera leído mi mente y los recuerdos de hace rato y con un tono de voz con algo de furia, como si estuviera dispuesto salir a por ella y encararla en cuanto le diera mi respuesta.

-¡No!- espete rápidamente, es solo que creo que a ella no le hace gracia el verme a tu lado

El resto de la clase comenzó a entrar al salón mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares.

-Me importa poco lo que le parezca o no- dijo mirando a Karin mientras esta entraba al salón, luego volvió su mirada a mí y continuo… - en cuanto a ti no te creas tan especial por el hecho que te deje sentarte a mi lado y ser mi compañera- me dijo con una media sonrisa mientras me daba un rápido y raro toque en la frente. No sé porque pero sentí que ese gesto que me hizo significo mucho más que las palabras. Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle el por qué había hecho eso el profesor minato entro y la clase comenzó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.D. No me odien ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenece son de masashi kishimoto, la historia es 100% mía salida de mi imaginación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gracias por los comentarios que han echo en alguno de los capítulos de esta historia y gracias por seguirla eso me hace muy feliz. He tardado un poco en subirla ya que la tenia a la mitad pero hoy mientras la leía borre todo y la volví a escribir ya que no me gusto como iniciaba anterior mente xD. esta recién salidita del horno y hoy por alguna razón me siento super inspirada xD si me da tiempo empiezo a escribir el 7 para subirlo en dos días y si se que los capítulos son algo cortitos pero así mantiene un poco la emocion lamento si los torturo un poco con esto ;-; pero aun faltan mas capítulos y créanme que vale la pena esperar xD.**

 **Bueno les dejo leer este cap si les gusto déjenme un hermoso review compartan mi historia que eso me ayuda mucho para continuar con ella 3 recomiendenla con sus amigos y denle mucho amor a mi fic u los quiero besitos con baba de sasuki! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **¿Nuevos sentimientos?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las personas creen que soy un chico normal las chicas del instituto solo me ven porque creen que soy solamente una cara bonita los chicos envidian el que las chicas me vean solo a mí.

Pero me pregunto en lo que pensaran en cuanto sepan quién soy en realidad, en cuanto sepan la clase de monstruo que soy y de lo que puedo hacer si me enojo.

Empiezo a creer que no tengo salvación y que nadie puede ayudarme a salir de esto, me pregunto si alguien estará dispuesta a pasar toda una vida con migo sin juzgar lo en verdad soy. Últimamente ya no le encuentro sentido seguir. Día a día vivo lo mismo, ir al instituto regresar a casa y al día siguiente lo mismo todo es igual y nada cambia, excepto esos días, días en los que la luna llena se asoma a mi ventana haciendo que mis noches se llenen de sangre y mi apetito sacie. Y lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo morir tan fácil mente….

 **S.U.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mis clases terminaron y era hora de dirigirme a la biblioteca para encontrarme con sasuke y seguir con los temas que me faltaban, aún tenía miedo de su reacción ya que no había podido hablar con el sobre lo de anoche no quiero que piense mal de mí o que me vea como una pervertida de lo peor por suerte me hablado en el salón y al parecer no esta tan molesto como para no seguir siendo mi tutor.

Entre a la biblioteca y como lo imagine sasuke ya estaba en nuestra mesa esperándome, camine hacia el dispuesta a pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche, pero de solo acordarme de ello me hace sentir un enorme calor que no puedo controlar.

-¿Es costumbre para ti llegar tarde?

-De que estas hablando solo me demore cinco minutos

-En ese caso nos tomaremos diez minutos más para terminar los temas- me dijo medio divertido.

-¿Qué? Acaso quieres quemar mi cerebro- reproche de inmediato

-Hmp! Eso sería algo extra, ahora date prisa y siéntate o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo.

Me senté mientras le dirigí una mirada de odio es que acaso no puede ser un poco más amable que rayos le pasa a veces me dan ganas de mandarlo por un tubo pero me arrepiento al pensar en que si lo hago estaré perdida en la mayoría de las materias,

-Si no quieres que siga siendo tu tutor por mi está bien solo tienes que decirlo y me iré

¿Qué? Como es que tan de repente me dice eso, ¿acaso puede leer mi mente o qué? No imposible.

-No es solo que creo que deberías ser un poco más amable- respondí sin verlo.

-Creo que voy a decepcionarte pero eso no está en mis posibilidades así que no.

Sin más que decir continuamos con el estudio después de todo no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlo así no ganaría nada. Terminamos con dos materias más y sasuke decidió tomar un pequeño receso ya que habíamos pasado de una materia a otra sin para y realmente yo sentía que mi cerebro estaba exhausto y necesitaba un respiro de tanta información.

Sasuke había ido a una máquina de bebidas que se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca, me acorde de lo de anoche y ya estaba decidida a hablar con el sobre el tema en cuanto regresara.

-Toma te traje un té helado- me dijo mientras extendía hacia mí una pequeña lata de té.

-mm gracias respondí, ya que no me lo esperaba.

No quería recordarlo pero tenía que hacerlo o no podría dormir en la noche por seguir pensando en ello, es ahora o nunca sakura, me dije a mi misma para darme valor.

-Oye así que ayer cuando me dijiste eso de que yo te acosaba o algo cuando llegamos a mi casa te referías a que ¿tú eras mi vecino?

-Ahora en verdad creo que si eres demasiada despistada- me respondió dejando ver esa pequeña sonrisa que me había encantado desde el primer día.

-Lo que pasa es que no tenía idea, además no me fijo mucho en los vecinos ya que no me interesa mucho saber de ellos- respondí tratando de justificarme

-Aun así creo que deberías poner más atención a tú alrededor y no ser demasiada despistada.- me dijo a modo de regaño.

-Si papá lo tomare en cuenta- rio ante mi comentario.

-Bueno anoche yo mmm… estaba hablando con una amiga por teléfono mientras observaba por mi ventana y… dios no sabía cómo decirlo pero tenía que enfrentarlo aunque me diera vergüenza sin querer mire hacia tu ventana y yo ….

-¿Te gusto lo que viste?- me pregunto de repente, lo cual hizo que me bloqueara y sin saber que responder ante tal pregunta que me había tomado por sorpresa. De inmediato supe que mis mejillas me delataron ya que podría ver la cara de sasuke con una risa picara y llena de diversión.

-¿Qu… que? – dije con algo de tartamudeo

-¿Si te gusto lo que vistes? Me volvió a preguntar pero esta vez acercándose un poco mas

-N… no, no es eso, yo solo, es solo que, yo…. Ahhhh!- de nuevo el tartamudeo, logre bajar la mirada puesto que nos veíamos a los ojos ya que él había acortado un poco la distancia entre nosotros y eso solo hacía que mis nervios estuvieran a flor de piel no solo por su pregunta si no también por su cercanía y por sentir ese agradable olor que me embriagaba cada día más.

\- y bien sakura estoy esperando a que respondas.

-No es nada de eso. Yo solo quería decirte que no fue mi intención espiarte es solo que apareciste así tan de repente, me tomo por sorpresa verte así y no supe que hacer- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo un momento.

-Valla así que no logre impresionarte, supongo que tendré que trabajar más en ello- me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-No, no es eso tu estas bien así es solo que yo no estaba preparada para eso

-¿Entonces si te gusta mi cuerpo?

-¿Queeee?!- podía sentir que toda mi cara estaba roja como tomate por semejante pregunta. El solo se reía de mi expresión y de mi cara.

-Tranquila es solo que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas y es inevitable molestarte. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche está bien supongo que debería cerrar mi ventana después de salir de ducharme. A menos que prefieras seguir viéndome de ese modo- me dijo en tono pícaro

-Por supuesto que no- respondí.

Terminamos de estudiar y sasuke me llevo a mi casa ya que ahora ambos sabíamos que vivíamos uno alado del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me esperaba con la cena lista, después de cenar ayude limpiando la mesa y lavando los trastes. Subí las escaleras tome una ducha relajante, cepille mis dientes, me acerque discretamente a mi ventana para ver si la ventana de sasuke estaba abierta pero para mi sorpresa esta estaba cerrada y no había luz en su cuarto, probablemente este cenando o ya este durmiendo. Después de eso me metí a la cama dispuesta a dormir ya que había sido un dio algo raro para mí y con emociones algo fuertes gracias a las preguntas de sasuke, es que acaso cree que se le puede preguntar a una chica esas cosas así como así. Ja! Y por supuesto que si me ha gustado su cuerpo, es mejor de lo que me pude haber imaginado en un chico, pero no se lo iba a admitir para que pensara que en verdad si soy una pervertida de lo peor. Pero vamos a quien no pensaría de la misma forma que yo al ver a sasuke de esa manera, si Ino hubiera estado con migo en ese momento estoy segura que ya hubiera vuelto a sasuke en una de sus fantasías sexuales.

Al estar en mi cama y a punto de cerrar mis ojos me acorde de lo que me dijo sasuke, que me veía linda cuando me sonrojaba ¿acaso había perdido el juicio? ¿Era el mismo sasuke sangrón de siempre?

¿Le gusta cuando me sonrojo? Estas y más preguntas se empezaban a formar en mi cabeza y era inevitable pensar en eso ya que el sasuke de este día fue algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbra a ser cuando estoy con en el en el salón de clases. Y pensándolo bien en estos días no lo he visto convivir con otras personas en el instituto, ni siquiera se mucho sobre él, no sé si tiene amigos o no y esa faceta de sonreír y portarse como un chico normal solo la deja ver cuando esta con migo. Pero pese a todas estas cosas no puedo pensar en que soy alguien especial para él o que el empieza a verme de otra forma ya que él me lo ha dicho "no te creas tan especial por sentarte a mi lado" ja! Como si quisiera ser algo más, lo bueno es que sé que la arpía de karin no es nada de él y nunca lo seria- una risita maliciosa apareció en mi rostro. Un momento si no me importa entonces por qué me pone feliz el hecho de saber que no tiene novia, es que acaso ¿me empiezo a interesar por él?

Y con esa pregunta me en mis pensamientos me dormi…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.D. empezare a poner fragmentos de los pensamientos de sasuke uchiha ya que pensé en volver a subir la historia pero desde la perspectiva de sasuke pero pensándolo bien siento que quedaría mejor así insertando poco a poco sus pensamientos. díganme que piensan de esto.**

 **Sus reviews y comentarios son importantes para mi 3 nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto.**

 **La historia es 100% mía salida de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :) lamento haberlos hecho esperar demasiado por otro nuevo capitulo pero hace ya dos semana que volví a la universidad y la verdad no había tenido tiempo de actualizar o de escribir este cap. ya que mis horarios no me lo permiten con decirles que solo duermo 4 horas a la semana ;-;**

 **pero bueno al fin pude tomarme este tiempesito para terminar el capitulo de hoy ya que he terminado mi tarea y dije por que no actualizar el fic uwu akira los quiere mucho por eso pense en ustedes 3, pero por favor no me maten xD.**

 **Bueno sin mas les dejo leer este capitulo zukulento 7w7 y espero que lo disfruten, ya saben si les gusto díganmelo en un hermoso review recuerden que son muy importantes para mi :3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Perversión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno …. De pronto mi vida ya no cae en la monotonía, algo ha cambiado o alguien me ha cambiado, solía pensar solo en la escuela y en mis preocupaciones carnívoras, pero ahora en mi cabeza hay algo mas. Esta nueva chica ha venido a cambiar mi mundo, cambio mi forma de pensar hacia las personas y eso me gusta pero a la vez me aterra el no saber a que me enfrentare en un futuro. ¿Le daré miedo el día que me conozca en realidad?

 **S.U.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podría sentir su mirada penetrando mi piel, mis huesos y mi alma. Esa mirada única que me hace estremecer de placer un placer que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Lo deseo y lo necesito… necesito a sasuke uchiha en mi vida, necesito probar sus labios y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y no separarme ni un centímetro.

Parece como si sasuke lee mis pensamientos en este instante y se encamina hacia a mi con un brillo lujurioso en su mirada y con ese caminar que simplemente es sexy y característico de él. Contengo la respiración que cada segundo parece agitarse mas y mas, mi corazón se ha vuelto loco de un momento a otro, siento como si se me fuera a salir de mi pecho, y de pronto tengo la varonil presencia de sasuke uchiha frente a mi mirándome como si fuera a devorarme en ese instante.

Se acerca lentamente a mi ¡Oh mi dios va a besarme!.

Posa sus labios delicadamente en los mios, me muero de nervios no se que hacer estoy paralizada y sorprendida por sus acciones. Sasuke me susurra al oído ¡Solo déjate llevar sakura! Y automáticamente obedezco. Cierro mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acaricio su sedoso cabello azabache y profundizo mas el beso. Paramos por falta de aire mientras nos vemos a los ojos, me sonrojo de inmediato nunca me había atrevido a hacer esto con un joven, jamás hubiera besado a alguien como lo acabo de hacer pero es que sasuke uchiha provoca un mar de calores que me llevan hacia el y me arrastran al deseo.

Volvemos a besarnos esta vez nuestras lenguas se encuentran y juguetean apasionadamente la una con la otra. Los besos se hacen cada vez más profundos y sin embargo quiero más, y de alguna manera sasuke lo sabe empieza a mover sus manos dentro de mi blusa, acaricia mi vientre y sube lentamente lo cual es una tortura para mi el sentir sus manos en mi piel solo hacen que arda de placer y quiera mas de el. Llega a mis pechos y los aprieta suavemente, empieza a desabotonar me la blusa y yo no hago nada para detenerlo así que empiezo a hacer lo mismo.

Comienzo desabotonando su playera y me dedica una sonrisa de lo más sexy, cuando su torso está desnudo el procede a desabrocharme el sostén, me contempla por unos segundo y me dice que soy hermosa, lleva uno de mis senos a su boca y me estremezco ante ello, muerde, chupa y tira de mi pequeño y rojo pezón, cuando termina hace lo mismo con mi seno izquierdo y con esto empieza a llevarme al cielo.

¡Mi dios ya quiero sentirlo dentro de mí!- grito para mis adentros-

Vuelve a besarme con pasión sus manos recorren mi figura pequeña y delgada. Desabotona mi pantalón y el calor comienza a intensificarse dentro de mi. Me quedo con mis pequeñas braguitas negras y el comienza a quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar en bóxer.

-¿Estás segura de esto sakura?- me pregunta al oído.

-Tu….. no pares- respondo con respiración agitada.

Empieza a morderme el lóbulo de mi oreja y eso me éxita demasiado, siento que estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo, continua besando mi cuello mientras me lleva a su cama, ahí me deposita suavemente. El se pone sobre mí y me contempla con un hermoso brillo en los ojos, sus manos viajan hasta mi entrepierna y aprieta con deseo, respondo con un gemido ante eso y parece que eso le exita ya que una sonrisa pervertida enmarca su rostro. Sus dedos comienzan a moverse dentro de mis bragas hasta llegar a mi sexo.

-ahhhh! Sasu... sasuke-gimo de placer-

Sus dedos continúan moviéndose habilidosamente y sin previo aviso introduce uno de ellos en mi interior, luego dos y esto hace que me arquee de placer.

-Sasuke por favor ya no puedo más, te necesito dentro de mi- le suplico-

Él lo sabe y aun así parece disfrutar de mi sufrimiento por sentirlo de una vez en mi interior. Se deshace de mis bragas de un tirón y su bóxer desaparece dejando a la vista su duro miembro, esto es tan excitante para mí, mi primera vez no puede ser mejor.

Me penetra en una sola estocada, el dolor se hace presente en unos instantes pero la sensación desaparece en cuanto sasuke comienza a entrar y salir de mi ¡dios mío este hombre va a matarme de placer!. Cambiamos de posición, ahora soy yo la que está sobre él, le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y comienzo a besarle el cuello y desciendo poco a poco hasta su pecho, deseo saborearlo y empaparme de él, comienzo a moverme y lentamente empiezo a entrar y salir de su duro miembro.

-Sa… sakura si sigues así no podre soportarlo más- me dice con una mueca de sufrimiento

Me encanta hacerlo sentir así, quiero que necesite mas de mi. De pronto el vuelve a estar sobre mi y lleva mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me penetra de nuevo, esta vez con algo de brusquedad.

-Este es tu castigo por hacerme sufrir- me dice mientras entra y sale y yo parezco enloquecer – Oh si continua así por favor- pido suplicante-

-¿Quieres más?- pregunta-

-Si…. Siiii por favor- pido- El me tiene a su merced, me controla y sabe lo que necesito. Las embestidas se hacen cada vez mas rápidas y en un instante ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo o en mi cazo he alcanzado el verdadero paraíso con sasuke uchiha.

El se recuesta a mi lado y me susurra que soy la chica mas linda que jamás ha visto, le respondo que el también es el chico mas lindo que he conocido, nos miramos unos instantes y de pronto parpadeo y al abrir mis ojos no lo encuentro.

¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? Me levanto de golpe y mito a mi alrededor busco mi reloj en la mesita de noche, son las 6:30 de la mañana de un sábado y yo continuo en mi habitación, nada ha cambiado, sasuke no se encuentra a mi lado.

Fue solo un sueño… un sueño el cual me hizo tener mi primer orgasmo mientras dormía y me entregaba a sasuke uchiha. Esto fue algo de lo mas excitante que jamás hubiera imaginado que me pasaría y mucho menos con un chico al cual no conozco al cien por ciento. Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño, necesito tomar una ducha para enfriar mi mente que de pronto se ha vuelto de lo mas pervertida teniendo ese tipo de sueños con mi compañero y tutor.

Por fortuna hoy no toca instituto o no sabría como verlo a la cara después de esto que ha pasado, por el amor de dios he tenido un orgasmo mientras soñaba con el, que tan loca he de estar para soñar a sasuke haciendo con el todo tipo de cosas pervertidas.

Vuelvo a la cama y recuerdo que a las diez ino vendrá a visitarme por primera vez a mi nueva casa, eso me emociona y me aterra a la vez ya que no se si debería contarle sobre lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Recuerden compartir la historia, estaré notificando en el facebook las actualizaciones de este fic. Besitos con baba de sasuki uwu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Hola disculpen por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por la actualizacion pero esque no he tenido tiempo ni de ver anime ;-; y esque he estado ocupadisima con la universidad. ahorita que puedo subo el cap 8 aun no esta terminado del todo ya se daran cuenta cuando llegen al final xD pero prometo continual con la siguiente parte en el transcurso de la semana porfavor no me odien :C hahaha los quiero!  
**

* * *

 **Peligro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quedamos con ino de ir al cine y a la plaza comercial que esta pasando la universidad donde mama trabaja, estoy sumamente contenta de que mi mejor amiga haya venido a visitarme pero también siento ganas de contarle lo sucedido hace algunas horas y el hecho de no saber por dónde comenzar me está matando.

Salimos de casa a las 4 en punto ya que a las 5:30 comenzaba la función para la película sangrienta que nos moríamos por ver antes de que saliera en cartelera. Me puse un vestido negro de tirantes y con nos vans que se han convertido en mis favoritos desde que mama me los regalo, amarre mi cabello en una coleta y despeine algunos mechones para no verme demasiado arreglad, tome algo de brillo labial en tono durazno y me aplique un poco de mi perfume favorito DKNY.

Mientras viajábamos en el autobús que nos llevaría a la plaza las imágenes de sasuke y yo teniendo relaciones aparecen fugazmente por mi cabeza haciendo que un calor comienze a subir a mi vientre y por inercia aprieto mis piernas. Sé que me he puesto algo rojaal recordar aquella escena caliente y pervertida que he vivido en mis sueños pero es que es inevitable pensar en ello.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?, te noto algo distraída

-EHHH?!...si- respondo de inmediato.

-¿ya me vas a decir lo que te esta matando?, acaso alguien ya te esta quitando el sueño?- me pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-Que va- digo escueta tratando de olvidar el tema

-Sakura haruno si no me dices lo que te pasa en este instante me bajare del autobús y me iré a casa- error el tema no se olvidaría y menos tratándose de ino a quien no le puedo ocultar nada.

Y sin mas tratando de calmar a una ino hecha una furia le suelto sin rodeo.

Tuve relaciones con sasuke uchiha….

-¿Queeee?- ino cállate todo mundo nos está mirando- replique un poco histérica, y lo que viene no me gustara nada, ella querrá hasta el último detalle.

-Sakura como que tuviste relaciones, a ver explícame como, cuando y donde ocurrió y lo más importante ¿Quién es ese famoso tal uchiha? ¿está más guapo que sasori?- y esto es lo que temía cuando ino quiere saber algo me bombardea con un millón de preguntas.

-Ino no me has dejado terminar de decir las cosas- contesto un poco furiosa.

-Bueno termina ya entonces que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad-

-si tuve relaciones con este chico y fue algo que jamás me imagine, tuve mi primer orgasmo, pero todo este buen polvo solo ocurrió en un sueño que tuve en la madrugada- podía ver como la cara de ino pasaba de entusiasmo a una cara llena de duda, ese brillo que tenía en sus ojos hace unos instantes se ha ido de repente, me quería morir de la risa ante esto porque estoy segura que no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero me la tuve que contener.

-¿Osea como? ¿Sasuke no existe?

-Claro que existe comparto algunas clases con el, además es mi tutor y últimamente creo que es la única persona con la que comparto más tiempo desde que me cambie de instituto.

-Oh! Y como es el cuéntame que quiero saber.

-Bueno el es una persona algo reservada y casi no le gusta convivir con otras personas o al menos yo no lo he visto con amigos, tiene esa aura que es un poco misteriosa y te atrapa en segundos, todo el es algo hermoso su cabello es del color de la noche al igual que sus ojos y tiene una sonrisa de lo mas sexi. Y qué decir de su físico, el es todo un atleta aunque no sé si practique algún deporte.

-Valla frente por lo que escucho él es el tipo cool sacado de una película, pero dime ¿acaso te gusta?

-La verdad yo no me he tomado el tiempo para pensar al respecto pero últimamente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y por alguna razón siento que necesito estar cerca de él.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta, estas enamorada- y la sonrisa de ino se amplió mientras brincaba de felicidad.

Y sin darnos cuenta el tiempo paso y al fin llegamos a la plaza, compramos los boletos y muchas golosinas, siempre que vengo con ino al cine termino subiendo varios kilos de tanta comida chatarra que compramos, pero me agrada poder volver a pasar un momento a si con ella, ya que no estaremos cerca como antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a caminar por la plaza, mientras hacíamos esto ino me empezó a contar que había peleado con sai, por que había visto que una chica de la clase comenzaba a insinuársele y el no hacía nada para evitarlo, pero todo mundo sabe que sai jamás engañaría a ino ya que está profundamente enamorado de ella, pero mi loca amiga no puede verlo y se creó conflictos por una tontería.

-Ino no deberías enojarte con sai, todo mundo sabe cómo es contigo y que sería incapaz de engañarte- trato de convencerla.

-Todos me han dicho lo mismo, pero es que no puedo soportar el hecho de que otra tipa se le insinué y él como si nada.

-Ya sabes cómo es el ino, de seguro ni sabe las intenciones que tiene esa chica- dicho esto nos quedamos mirando con ino y comenzamos a reír, ya que sabemos que sai es demasiado despistado y no tiene mucha experiencia con el coqueteo.

-Lo se saku y creo que eso es lo que más me molesta que sea un inocente en ese tema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y estábamos en la parada de autobuses cuando el celular de ino comenzó a sonar.

-Sakura sai me tiene una sorpresa y viene por mi, estoy tan feliz.

-Te dije que sai solo te ama a ti- le digo con una sonrisa.

Esperamos como cinco minutos y un carro negro se estaciono frente a nosotros, era sai, el se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa pero como no quería hacer esperar a ino para ver la sorpresa que le había preparado le dije amablemente que no, que me iría por mi cuenta. Me despedí de ino con muchos abrazos, ya que la extrañare demasiado.

Ino y sai desaparecen de mi vista y me quedo sola en la parada de autobuses, esta algo oscuro y solo una pequeña lámpara de la calle me alumbra, esto me hace pensar en la película que acabamos de ver y se me pone la piel de gallina. Mala idea para quedarse sola después de semejante película.

Decido calmarme y me repito que esas cosas solo están en mi mente y que la película es ficticia, me siento en la banca que está a un lado de la parada.

.

.

.

.

 **continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **si encuentran alguna falta ortografica me disculpo pero esque no me he dado el tiempo de revisarlo desde que lo escribi xD hahaha les mando besitos de sasuki con mucha baba :3 chaooo!**


End file.
